


Fear in Happiness- A Dysfunctional Love

by Blueswordangel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Biting, Brutality, Captivity, Cruelty, Depression, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future, Illusions, Kidnapping, Masochism, Non-Linear Narrative, Obsession, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueswordangel/pseuds/Blueswordangel
Summary: [This story is a look into the twisted minds of a broken boy and a battered girl. Two messed up people can't make a healthy relationship without working through their trauma. If they don't fix themselves, they'll destroy each other. In this behind the scenes, pseudo-canon tale, may hope and light come from the obsessive, abusive, and terrible story of Sakura and Sasuke.]His destiny had been set the night of his brother's betrayal. Killing Itachi was only half of his life's purpose. The other half required another; a woman. Only one kunoichi was fit, so having her was crucial. She would belong to him because he wished it. Her destiny had been set the day she told him she loved him and meant it. She would forever walk this path with him. (Triggers)





	1. Synopsis and Preamble

Synopsis and Preamble

Hello everyone! Welcome to my second posted fanfiction! I am so excited to be writing this and getting the story out of my brain. The idea behind this story is that Sasuke and Sakura did not really have an actual relationship progression in the show in my opinion. It was nothing but unrequited feelings, then suddenly they are married with a child. This story is my own idea of how their relationship may have matured over time as they did.

There will be several Acts in this story, all within the timeline of the series and manga. They are as follows:

After Failed Mission to Retrieve Sasuke: Capture

Before Five Kage Sumit: Alone

Paradise Life on a Boat (232): Feelings

After the End End (Before Atonement): Forgiveness

Sakura Hidden: Love

Hidden: Fulfillment

Naruto Gaiden: Patience

Before Boruto: Attention

After Boruto: Resentment

After Boruto (Non Canon): Repentance

After Boruto (Non Canon): Promise

This fanfiction will explore some very dark concepts. Sasuke has been through terrible things that have distorted his reasoning. A person that is twisted that much would not have a normal, healthy relationship as long as their mind is muddled. As for Sakura, somewhere along the way, she grew up, but in the end, she decided to be with this twisted man. There had to be some reason she chose him still, and some reckoning as well for what he'd done. There will be triggers for some in this, and I will forewarn at the beginning of the chapter for those that contain them. If you don't like the things I will write about, please just don't read it.

Please review you guys. My other fanfic is just a long lemon, this is my first time attempting something with a storyline and plot so I will give it my very best.

So without further ado, let us begin.

I do not own Naruto nor its characters.

Please enjoy and review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Act 1: Capture - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act I starts right after the failed mission in which Sai located Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto came to try to retrieve him.
> 
> I do not own Naruto nor its characters.

Chapter 1

The soft sounds of crickets filled the air as the night continued, faithfully providing an audible pulse as time ran it's steady race. A pink haired kunoichi focused her senses and paid attention to the sounds around her. The ears of the raven haired youth watching her had entirely tuned them out. He stared at the female, watching her narrow her eyes. The sharp intuition she'd been displaying was aggravating him. She could tell someone was watching her. Even with his chakra cloaked and his physical appearance changed with a jutsu, she apparently could still feel the presence of a threat. No matter. Alert or not, he would retrieve what he came here for.

It had been two months since he had seen her. When she showed up at Orochimaru's compound, he'd been shocked at how much she'd changed, not that he'd allowed it to show. But for all the good a few feet of height and a slight bump of chest size had done her, she was still very lanky and lacked the curves of a woman. It didn't help that she was foolish enough to try to attack him either. Did she really think that if she couldn't even defend her own life before he left that she would be able to kill him after he'd had years of training? Such insolence.

That being said, for all the things that he didn't like about this new Sakura, it did not outweigh the fact that here he was watching her. She had excited something inside of him. Her futile attempt at an attack had showed that she had finally become something other than the defenseless child he remembered. That was a step in the right direction of her becoming the woman he would need in life. She'd broken away from her fan girl phase and tried to kill him since she and Naruto couldn't make him stray from his path. He could tell she still cared for him though, from how she said his name. Her shocked utterance held enough emotion in it to tell him she still loved him.

When he'd left all those years ago, she'd said she loved him and begged him to stay. He'd expected that. What he didn't expect was for her to offer to go with him. She was willing to leave behind her family and friends to follow him into his darkness. In that moment, he knew that she was different. She loved him for real, not like the other stupid girls who fawned over him in the village. He would never say it to anyone out loud, but that offer had been a comfort to him on many hard nights when he wondered if anyone in this world really cared. If nothing else, at least she understood him enough to see that he had no real choice but to get stronger for his clan to return to its former glory.

Naruto was useless. For all the promise that he showed with the chakra of the Nine Tailed, he was hopelessly naive. It was impossible to set aside the things that had happened and live in his unconditional happiness. His insistence on trying to bring him back just showed that he lacked the capacity to truly comprehend him.

Sakura had seemed like such an airhead back then, but at least she recognized that she couldn't make him abandon his responsibility to his family. Even if she did not truly share his level of commitment to his cause, she did not stand his way and offered her aid, as feeble as it was. To be honest, even if she was strong, he wouldn't have accepted her help. He was a lone avenger. Only he would and should handle the elimination of Itachi. It was his destiny. He needed her to be strong for a different reason entirely. He needed her to bear his children.

Sure, he could get any woman to do something that simple. It was more than that though. His wife would have to be able to handle the dangers of being with him after all the things he'd done in life. She would have to be brave enough to protect him and his children with her life, and Sakura had proven long ago that she was willing, whether capable or not. She would also have to be understanding. Her kindness to Naruto and himself after the hardships they had faced as young children was rare and he did silently appreciate that. Finally, he had heard that Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice. One day, he would like to return to the home of his clan. Perhaps being with someone who had the ear of the Hokage could help him return when the time came. Ultimately, she was the best choice.

He watched intently as she shook her head and walked swiftly to the door of a small house. She produced a key and entered the dwelling, closing and locking the door with 2 resounding clicks. 'Finally', he thought to himself. She'd been walking around the village for half an hour, undoubtedly trying to get an idea of who was tailing her before she went home. Now it would only be a matter of time before she let her guard down enough for him to cast the genjutsu on her.

_ Three hours later _

Finally it was time to move forward with his plan. Sakura had finally fallen asleep. He moved from the shadows of his hiding place and went silently to her front door. He first quietly picked the lock to the door, then entered the small home. It was quaint and tidy, and she obviously lived alone. Making his way through her home, he thought of his mission here. He was going to take Sakura away to a small hiding spot of his own creation for a little while, just long enough to make things clear to her.

Accompanying her during her appearance two months ago had been Naruto, who he knew Sakura had no romantic feelings for, and another shinobi they called Sai. This Sai character disturbed him. He was much like the paper he used for his jutsu, blank. It annoyed him. Sai had watched everyone intently, including Sakura, and his attention on Sakura stirred a foreign anger inside of him. It took him days to place the emotion. He finally found a name for the disturbance dick deep in a random Sound Village kunoichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxx

Sex for him was entirely primal. He was only interested in relieving the strain of a boner, and he wasn't going to do it with his hand. Masturbation was beneath him. Why should he have to touch himself when even the most chaste of the female sound ninja were bowing at his feet? When he wanted his cock wet, he shoved it into a ready and willing hole waiting only for him, then went on ignoring it until it was needed again.

As he lay on his back, mindless watching some girl he didn't care to remember the name of ride him, his mind wandered to the day his old teammates came to retrieve him. He played back every moment in slow motion, their words, their movements, their chakra flows. He thought of those empty eyes on Sakura. What were they looking at? What were they trying to see? What had they already seen?

The girl humping him moaned, snapping him back to reality. Clearly she was enjoying herself. Perhaps if he focused, he could get this over with. Focus.

Like Sai focused on Sakura…

He grimaced.

Had he focused on the feeling she was giving him some unknown night?

"No-name" sped up her pace, thrilled by the sudden throb in the shaft inside of her spurred by his new rage. Her moans got more bold, her back began to arch to give more movement to her hips.

Did this Sai get to witness her spine curling and straightening as HIS cherry blossom bucked her ass in his face?!

Seething now, he realized he had a raging hard on, not because of the worthless ministrations of this stupid female, but because of sudden desire to kill. That had become a problem as of late. Bloodshed aroused him. The satisfaction of destroying his opponent was the greatest satisfaction, just the thought of it made excited him. He would squeeze the windpipe of this worthless stain of a man called Sai until his neck was dust, but that was only after he had slowly tortured his mind until he didn't know what a woman was!

Wait. Why? Why did this infuriate him?! Why the fuck did he care?! It was not time for her to fulfill her purpose, so what did it matter if he was fucking her? He was insignificant in the light of his future for her, so why was he so angry?!

A low growl emitted from his throat in frustration. The sack of bones before him turned her head, craning to look at him behind her, under the impression that she had actually pleased him enough to moan for her. As he looked up and met her gaze, he choked. Her face. Her FUCKING FACE! She was euphoric; eyes brimming with tears, mouth half open in a bright sloppy smile.

Did she let Sai make her feel like that?

Wrath set his blood ablaze. NO! She was HIS and HIS ALONE! No one would make her feel like that because no one could take her away from him and his plan for her! No one could have her but him!

Jealousy. This was jealousy. It was sharp and stinging; from this moment forward to be associated with the pain of his fingernails digging into his palms as the Curse Mark began to activate.

The girl's face changed then to horror. She stopped moving and shrank back. Getting a hold of himself, he shoved the girl off his dick and stood up, using her pants from the floor to wipe her juices off of himself and stuffing his cock into his pants. He walked to the door and walked out without a word.

Once out of the room soaked in the heat and stench of sex, he took a deep breath of the cold damp air in Orochimaru's hideout. He calmed himself and willed the Curse Mark to go dormant. He didn't need anyone seeing his emotions, especially enough to have someone following him when he went to secure a key component of his future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now he stood outside her bedroom door. Tonight, he would find out the truth. As he silently entered her room, his calm face and steady movements was a lie covering the swirl of emotion in his mind. Was she still pure? Did he come too late? It didn't really matter though.

As he finally stood over her sleeping form, he calmed his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Tonight he would break her. He would make it clear who she belonged to. He would mark her forever.

He activated his Sharingan and cast the genjutsu. Without another moment's hesitation, he scooped up her body and left her home.


	3. Act 1: Capture - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains some rather violent scenes.
> 
> I do not own Naruto nor its characters.

Chapter 2

Sakura lie still in her bed, waiting for the presence watching her to make their move. They were clever, quiet, and patient; a very dangerous combination. Whoever it was had no interest in simple recon, they'd come to her with a purpose. She didn't know anyone who had something against her personally. She was a kunoichi, sure, but for someone to come for her alone was unheard of. She would have to be smart, lure them into a sense of false accomplishment, then find out their true intentions.

Taking a deep breath, she stilled her mind and began to regulate her breathing. As a medical nin with experience in precise chakra control, appearing asleep was child's play. She turned slightly on her left side, waited a few minutes, then let her body go slack and relaxed. She focused strictly on leveling out her chakra flow but keeping her senses alert and waited. She wasn't sure how much time passed, but finally she felt the nagging presence at her front door.

The hardest struggle was to continue to pretend to be dormant as the intruder walked through her home. Who did this psycho think they were, coming into her personal space and treading through her halls with such disrespect? Under her slack jaw and smooth brow, her mind begged to release her dissatisfaction. She kept up her ruse still, waiting for some clue of the identity of the villain.

After painstakingly slow movements, the figure was behind her turned form, looming over her. She could feel the uncomfortable eyes staring into her back. Were they going to attack? Just stand there and watch her? Why were they here?!

Suddenly, the intruder's chakra changed. Not changed, exploded. It went from a low lying subtle flow that was practically inhuman for what they were doing, to extremely prominent, powerful, and angry. So very angry. She knew it immediately. It was an anger she remembered this strongly from only once before. Then it had been because it was new, uncontrolled, and brought on by something pure evil. This time is was unchecked and of free will, and unlike last time, it was clearly aimed at her.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

He was always in her blood, his name pumping it through her veins like his own personal heartbeat, devoted to making her weak and vulnerable. Why was he here? Why did he sneak in instead of showing himself? Why was he so angry?!

No, she had a plan, and now it was even more important. She had to wait. If she confronted him now, who knows what kind of damage he would do to the village. She could hold her own until she got this figured out. His chakra spiked and suddenly the world went dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of water filled her nose as she felt the bright rays of sunlight on her shoulders. Looking around her, she found herself sitting on the edge of a wooden deck extending into a lake. It was beautiful, the water deep blue and mostly calm, the occasional fish making a ripple here and there. She looked down, finding her toes in the water the slightest bit, the coolness creepy up through her bare feet. Birds chirped happily, going about their duties before the light of the day faded away.

How did she get here? For the life of her, she couldn't remember. Did it matter though? It was so peaceful here! With a giggle, she pulled herself up to her feet and took off her pink skirt and red vest. Now in her chest bindings and black shorts, she took her weapons pouch and put them on top of her clothes. She walked to the end of the plank, bent over at the waist as she arched her arms over her head, and slipped into the cool liquid, feet last to go under.

She did not float to the top. Instead she spread out in the water, orienting herself so she could look at the light above the surface. She felt no tension, no worry, no fear. Only peace. She didn't even need to breath, her whole body was completely comfortable and at rest in the watery sanctuary. She stayed that way, relishing the gentle lull the body of water offered, until she resurfaced.

The world had changed. There was no longer a beautiful tree lined lake with a wooden plank. Now, there was fire all along the shore, and the sounds of screams deafened her, overwhelming her senses. Frantically she looked for the plank, but was disappointed by what she saw there. Bodies were piled atop it's surface, all the way to the shore, all of them stabbed in various places. Their blood flowed freely into the water, creeping at her menacingly. Overcome with terror, she began to swim for the surface as fast as she could, hoping to escape the inky red tendrils snaking towards her.

Finally reaching the shore, she scrambled out of the depths and backed away from the now teeming and frothing waves. She began to run as fast as she could, feeling the pricks of rain coming from the sky as she dodged burning branches and bodies. The rain ran into her eyes, so she used the back of her hand to wipe it away, only to find it covered in crimson. Looking over her skin, she began to shriek. She was covered in blood, the sticky substance soaking through her bindings, pooling and tricking down between her breasts, slicking her thighs through her tight shorts, squishing between her toes. She screamed louder still, but was drowned out by the sound of the others; a horrid ghostly chorus of agony and fear sent to the heavens.

'No. NO! NO! This can't be real! NO! I can't be here! This isn't real! This ISNT REAL!'

She snapped her eyes shut, concentrating with all her might. Finally she shook away her terror and released the genjutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gasping awake, everything came flooding back to her. Things moved very quickly then. 

She opened her eyes and saw his face.

Sasuke.

His eyes.

Sasuke.

He was carrying her through the trees, moving so fast the landscape blurred to a swirl of color.

Sasuke.

Then he dropped her.

She began to plummet, surprise and shock coursing through her. What the hell was going on? She realized she didn't have a lot of time to figure that out and focused chakra to her limbs. She managed to catch the underside of a branch with her right foot, and clenched her teeth at the pain in her ankle and hip as the weight of her whole body was suddenly hinged on them.

Grimacing, she made her way down to solid ground. He was waiting for her, facing her about 30 feet away. It was daylight now, judging by the placement of the sun, late morning. She wondered how long she was in the genjutsu, and how far she was from Konoha. She looked at his face. He was calm now, the rage he was exuding before her abduction now subdued. His eyes were empty as they stared at her form. She was barefoot, dressed in light pink pajama pants and a white tank top, chosen in the moment of pretending to go to bed. She wasn't completely foolish however. Knowing a fight could come, she rebound her breast before getting in bed, and used binding to snugly wrap two kunai against each of her legs on her outer thighs.

With this in mind, she broke the silence. "What is the meaning of this, Sasuke?

He held his gaze, not answering her.

"Why did you bring me out here?!"

Finally he spoke, but his tone was dead. "Aren't you happy to see me, Sakura?"

She was completely confused now. "What?! No! I'm not! You tried to kill me and now you've just taken me from my home! Why would I be happen to see you?!"

His face moved to smirk at her, and it made anger mingle with her bewilderment. "Really? So you've changed that much, huh? Wow."

Her wrath was taking over. How dare her mock her! "Quit fucking around and answer me!"

His smirk grew and he shifted his weight to his left leg. Crossing his arm, he causally replied, "You and I are going on a little trip. Then I'll take you home."

Here eye's widened and she took a step back. "Wh- what? Where?! WHY?!"

The smirk left his face then and he rolled his eyes. "I see you're still as annoying as ever. You're coming with me, Sakura." His gaze returned to hers and hardened dangerously. "Don't make me have to actually hurt you, Sakura. It's time to go."

She stood up straight now. He had to be crazy if he thought she would let him take her. Then again, nothing about this was sane. She lowered her body into a fighting stance. She saw the corner of his lip curl up into a sneer. She'd had enough of this bullshit. She wasn't about to stand here and play games with him all day. Pushing chakra into her feet, she barreled towards him with a ferocious battle cry. He stood there, not even feeling threatened. "I'll wipe that smug look off your face!" Charging her right fist, she went straight for the side of his head.

Sasuke caught her fist in his left hand, but his smirk went to a scowl very quickly. "What's your problem, Sakura? Don't you like me anymore?" she scowled and pulled her left knee back, then attempted to kick him in the crotch. It didn't work, but she didn't expect it to. He grabbed her ankle before it connected, anger flashing in his eyes. Swiftly, she hooked her arm around his neck and brought up her other leg, causing all of her body weight on him to tip him forward. Using her weight and the momentum of the fall, she pushed the both of them through a full tumble so she was on top of him. She quickly jumped out of the way, just in time to save herself from her strategic offense. A shadow clone she'd made after her fall came falling from the trees, aiming a powered chakra punch right for Sasuke's head.

Sasuke jumped out of range just in time, perching on a nearby tree branch. Sakura scrambled up to one as well as her clone destroyed the ground beneath them. It poofed from the damage that was shaking the trees and nearly knocking them lose from where they stood, several yards away from the initial damage. Sasuke was starting to show signs of agitation now, and she was worrying. This needed to be over quickly.

"Sakura," he growled, "I won't warn you again. I'm losing my patience with you. Why are you trying to get back to the village so badly when I've made it VERY CLEAR that you are coming with me?!" His face was contorting with anger and disgust. She didn't know what his problem was, but this situation was getting very risky. She reached down to the insides of the waistband of her pants then looped the holes of the two kunai she had on her over her index fingers on both sides. These 2 would have to be enough. For a second time, she charged at Sasuke.

As soon she came towards him, Sasuke sent a barrage of shuriken at her. Using the two kunai she'd armed herself with, she blocked and deflected the ones aimed at life threatening points, continuing at him. When she reached him, he was ready to block her blades with his own, fighting her knife to knife. She kept her strikes steady, aiming for points that could kill or disable him with a frenzy. He was steadily growing more aggressive as he blocked her, rounding out every attack so her arms were always on the outer sides of their bodies. After several times of the pattern, Sasuke waited, and in perfect time with her blows, he defended her attack, turned his kunai, and dug it into the backs of her hands. She dropped her blades and bellowed in pain.

With renewed vigor, she resorted to hand to hand, punches flying in a blue blur as she pushed as much chakra as she could into eat blow, none of them landing. She subtly changed her attacks to open up the smallest opportunity, an opening at his chest. She reared back her right fist, straining herself with how much power she willed into this blow, and aimed for his chest. Just when she reached the apex of her back swing, she was forcefully jerked back, screaming as she was pulled through the air. Her back smashed into a tree so hard it knocked the wind out of her, then her head completed the trip with a resounding thud on the tree bark, leaving her dazed.

She felt the blood starting to trickle down the back of her neck. She didn't think she had a skull fracture, but she was sure she had a concussion. As her eyes came back into focus, she assessed the situation. She'd been baited. The shuriken Sasuke had thrown earlier were pinning her here by way of several chakra strings attached to them as the lay wedged into several trees nearby. She looked back at Sasuke, several yards away from her where she'd seen him last. He was waiting. Waiting for her to meet his gaze, his fury, his wrath. As her heart began to beat painfully in hurt chest, she saw the blue sparks of electricity in the hands that held the kunai he'd fought her with. Time slowed to a torturous pace as she watched the voltage come straight to her body.

The pain was excruciating. She knew she'd probably been through worse pain, but it wasn't the physical aspect that was hard to accept. It was him. 'Sasuke. Sasuke! SASUKE! WHY! Why did she have to be tangled up with this fucking psycho?! Where did the madness END?! WHY?!'

Her body shook as the voltage racked her. Even as it burned through her, she felt his eyes on her, watching her suffer. Finally, just when she thought she'd pass out, it ended. Catching her breath and waiting for her vision to return, she became aware of his presence before her. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up so she could see him. She flinched at his touch, afraid to meet his gaze. She was right to be.

He was furious, his Sharingan activated and boring into her in sheer hatred. He cocked his head to the side, then through clenched teeth, made his intentions and delusions very clear.

"You disgusting fucking bitch! Why are you so scared to go with me?! Huh?!"

She stammered in the wake of his fury. "Wha- I don't- I don't understand! Sasuke where are you taking me?! I don't want to go! You're scaring me! Please stop!" Tears started to creep from her eyes, but a blow to her cheek sent them flying from her face.

The sting from his slap was accentuated by his hot breath as he learned in to make himself heard. "You think I can't see what a filthy fucking whore you are? The least you could have done was pretended you were loyal! But no, you're scared. You want to get back to HIM don't you?! DON'T YOU?!"

Sakura couldn't speak. This was too much. Who was he talking about?! Why was he even worried about this?! He'd been gone for years! This was going too far…

He grabbed her chin again and whispered into her ear menacingly, his breath tickling her ear where it sting tingled from the impact of his hand. "But he doesn't matter, you know. You're mine. You're MY FUCKING WOMAN!" He stepped closer to her, putting a knee between her thighs and pushing them apart. He pressed his erection against her stomach and ground it into her body. "You will learn, though. It won't take long to get to where we are going, then I'm going to teach you who you belong to. Do you know what it's like to be marked, Sakura? Of course you don't." He grazed his teeth across his ear, "But you will you dumb cunt," then bit down on it hard.

Terror seared though her, following the path the electricity had forged ahead of it. 'No. This can't be. He has lost his mind!' As he pushed his cock against her again, she knew she was in over her head. She always had. How could she be so foolish to think she could take him on? It was time for her to retreat. She never thought she'd walk away from this, she knew it'd take almost everything she had to beat Sasuke, but she thought if she put up enough fight, it would make him leave her be. This was turning out very differently. Even still, she was grateful for her contingency plan. She had to run. And here was her chance.

Sasuke yowled as the kunai plunged into his back, pitching forward into her bosom. He turned just in time to witness her final hope cutting the chakra strings. Perhaps he should have waited, because his timing caused her last shadow clone to catch the right side of his temple, centimeters from his eye. He screeched and rounded, grabbing the clone by the neck, the black flames starting to emerge from his Curse Mark. She fled, trying to not buckle under the miasma emanating from him. She heard the crackling of the Chidori behind her and felt her final clone die. It put more push into her feet and she sped through the trees.

She refused to feel her aching head, her burning ear, the sting of the cuts left by the chakra strings. She refused to put energy to anything but pumping her legs. She was running for her virtue, but she was afraid she may be running for her life. He was crazy. How could he be turned on by hurting her? What kind of sadist had he become?! She wasn't sure entirely if she was going in the right direction, but she felt like she was going home. Home to Konoha, to safety, to friends and family and love that didn't hurt. She had to be close. A few more steps, a few more to be free, that's all it took-

She screamed and clutched at the wrist holding her by only her hair, dangling her just far enough from a branch for her toes to catch footing if she strained. He'd yanked her out of the air, mid leap.

"OO! OWW! KAMI! PLEASE STOP THIS! LET ME GO, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE SASUKE, PLEASE!" She cried and begged until his voice bellowed his command, telling her to shut up.

She closed her mouth and whimpered as the tears streamed down her face. There was no more shame in this moment. She was in agony and she couldn't understand how this was happening. His black hand reached around and grabbed her by her tattered shirt. She was afraid it would tear and drop her, but it held fast as he brought her to his face. There was blood crusting on the side of his face where the clone had cut him. He was seething as he brought her to look him in the eye. "You will pay for that, Sakura. I give you my word." Then she saw him bring back a fist, and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot to write. It took about 18 hours, kid you not, but it is my masterpiece. Please forgive any errors, I will come back and update it, I just really wanted to get your update to you. Please review guys, I put my heart into this and I want to know you enjoy it. Until next time.


	4. Act 1: Capture - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wars with himself over his next course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I do not own Naruto, nor any of these characters.

Sasuke studied the battered body across from him in the small cell of his hideout. Tied up with chakra strings around her ankles and wrists, she lay on the cold clay floor. 

His eyes scanned over her relatively long legs, narrow hips and small bust that rose and fell with shallow breaths. Sakura certainly hadn't seemed to develop a body like that of her mentor. She hardly seemed like she'd developed at all, and she certainly looked far from a sensual temptress. Frankly, compared to his more recent lays, she was downright scrawny. Perhaps she hadn't been whoring around after all. Maybe he'd overreacted.

Maybe he was wrong.

 

He sat now, back resting against the wall behind him. Lifting his left knee up, he rested the elbow of its matching arm on top of it. His right leg stretched before him, and if he pointed his toe, he could probably nudge the widest part of the side of her thigh.

He didn't though. He was warring in his mind, despite his blank expression. Part of him, a very small but persistent voice, was telling him to not do this. 

It offered whispers of advised restraint, 'Just talk to her. Don't let yourself give in to anger.' 

It stated matters of moral standing. 'This is wrong. You can't force yourself on her.'

It provided tips regarding efficiency. 'This way will not get you what you want. She'll hate you and never agree to bear the clan when you need her.'

With each statement, he felt his resolve falter the smallest bit. He looked at her tear streaked cheeks and shut his eyes. He withdrew his right foot from her and tucked it behind it's mate as he let out a sigh through his nostrils. 'Maybe I'll just talk to her,' he found himself a starting to relent.

 

But the voice of madness had thoughts of its own to offer.

'Talk? For what? Just for her to tell you no?! That's a waste. Besides, why should you have to beg for what you want? For what's RIGHTFULLY yours! You are a man of action. You TAKE what belongs to you and if the person is smart, they give it to you. Sakura used to be pretty smart when she wanted to be, right?' 

As if the voice was in the room with him, he nodded once, a lopsided dip of his head to the side. 

'Then there should be no problem. Besides, if she isn't smart, she's in for a little learning today. She should know better than to deny you what's yours. No one else gets to defile her. Mark her. She belongs to you, for your purpose, for your future!' 

Breath began to swell in his chest, zany determination stirring in him again. He needed to preserve the womb that would hold his future one day. Still, what he was planning to do to her was unforgiveable. He was losing resolve. 

In his mind, he pictured Sakura in Konoha. He remembered her carefree gait as she went about her day before she felt someone watching her. Her face was smooth and creamy, the only variation in color being the slight twinge of the palest pink on her cheeks and lips. Her swift movements caused her hair to shift around her head and brush her shoulders. 

She aged in the theater of his mind, her hair inching further down her back. Her body softened as it shaped into a more mature and alluring form. He imagined that by the time she was 20 or so, she'd be dazzling. By then, he'd have taken care of Itachi and it would be a great victory to possess such a wife. He saw her belly swell as he imagined life there inside. 

'It won't be yours.' 

The cold bitterness of the thought that rang through the serenity of his vision caused him to stiffen.

'The other boys in Konoha have done this exact same thing, you know. Imagining her, picturing her as their wife, except they didn’t forget the part of making the baby like you did. They've all thought of her in their beds sweating and panting while they smother her with their bodies.' His fists clenched as flashes of half-lidded green eyes and swollen lips pierced his brain.

"No, she wouldn't," he whispered aloud, a grimace surfacing on his features. "She said she loves me."

'Did you really think she would wait for you? Look how much she fought to run from you today. She hates you now. Oh, I'm sure she loved you before, you would have known if she was lying, but now she's moved on.' Faces of the Rookie 9 boys cataloged in his memory. Rock Lee, Kiba, maybe Shikamaru. He greatly doubted Naruto had managed to find his way between the kunoichi's legs, but it was possible. His grimace turned to a scowl as he thought of them touching her in some dark place.

'It's probably that new one though. Sai. The rest of them would know better.'

The blank stare bored into his closed eyes as his mind reflected on them. The feeling of his skin giving way to his nails was nearly relieving in the contrast of the painful waves of anger that were rising in his chest cavity. 

'I bet they talk about you after they fuck.'

He hissed as if an icy finger had touched his spine.

'She probably tells him about you, and how much you used to mean to her as a teammate. He kisses her and stuffs his pitiful cock back into her and promises to make her forget.'

He brought his left fist against the hard packed clay of the wall behind him in outrage. In front of his shut eyes, the female's eyes snapped open as she awake in a panic from the loud impact.

'And she likes it. She moans for him and bucks into his pressing to get all of him inside of her.'

The growl that began to permeate the room increased the girl's panic as her eyes adjusted to the room and her mind registered her bound limbs. 

'It won't be yours because she begs him to cum right there in her pussy and fill her up so she can be his and she never has to think of you again.'

Crimson eyes opened to the cell around him as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. When they met the eyes of the nin on the floor, her leapt heart met its pace. 

The curse mark began to burn as it spun and spread its corrupted leaves over his skin. Again her happy face from in the village before he got her came to mind and he compared it with her battered one before him. Smeared with tears, dirt, and snot from her incessant crying, bloodied from cuts, her eye blackened from the knockout blow he gave her. There was even still a reddened raised area from where he'd slapped her. 

He'd done that to her, He'd fucked up her face and put that terrified look in her eyes. 

He smoothly brought himself to his feet as the black marks settled over the surface of his body, the black flames' permanence a signal that his heart was set. He was determined to see this through. 

A smile so menacing and cruel it seemed it could not be human spread over his face. Yes, he'd wrecked her pretty little face and he wasn't done. He'd just gotten started.

He unwrapped the purple cord around his waist and let it and the blue cloth fall to the floor. The now visible tent in his navy blue pants signaled that he was not only determined, but he was excited.

He stalked over to her as he chuckled darkly. He was going to punish her for her impropriety. His Sharingan roved over her midsection. He didn’t see the stirrings of chakra so she didn’t seem to be pregnant. That's good. She won't have to die for betraying him, she'd just have to take her lesson and be a good girl from now on. 

Sakura was whimpering now, her eyes jerking rapidly between his gaze and steadily hardening length behind his waistband. She brought her torso up and curled her knees to her chest. Sasuke sneered as he squat down and grabbed her ankles, yanking them forward. He pushed her knees down with his palms until her legs were straight out between his parted feet. 

She'd started chanting "No" in a steady hymn, as if her pleas would deter him. She should have known they wouldn't. Nothing could stop him when he had a mission to fulfill. He hooked his hands under her arms and puller her up by her shoulders as he stood to his feet. Her body was slack at first, then stiffened and wiggled in his grasp as her brought her up high enough to turn her around. Once her back was to him, he let her go, dropping her unceremoniously to the floor. 

Her sharp cry of pain wasn't muffled by the floor, so he figured she was smart enough to bring her bound hands up enough to keep from letting her face slam into the hard ground. He settled down over her again, this time sitting on the back of her legs in his straddle. All her noise and pleas went unheard as he reached up wrenched the tops of her pants and panties down in one swoop. Her bare ass was exposed to him, the creamy flesh as unmarred as her face has been. It was time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This will continue into the next chapter. If I may make a request, I noticed I am rather lacking in tags for this fanfiction. Could you all replay with some tag recommendations? Thanks. 
> 
> This is your trigger warning. As I'm sure you may have figured, the next chapter will contain rape. I apologize for the upsetting of anyone's sensibilities. If you are uncomfortable with fiction of this type, I kindly ask you to not read that chapter. 
> 
> For all other readers who intend to continue, thank you for viewing my work.


	5. Act 1: Capture - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke passes the point of no return and Sakura will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your trigger warning. As I'm sure you may have figured, the next chapter will contain rape. I apologize for the upsetting of anyone's sensibilities. If you are uncomfortable with fiction of this type, I kindly ask you to not read that chapter. 
> 
> Of course, I do not own Naruto, nor any of these characters.

She wanted to believe this wasn't happening. 

Maybe she was still dreaming? 

No, she could feel the raw sting of the lacerations in her skin from the cuts of battle. The throbbing heat on her face was a continuous reminder that she was not asleep. 

Perhaps it was genjutsu. Sasuke was incredibly skilled at making illusions.

She new it wasn't. There wasn't even a reason to try releasing it because the only illusion available here was hiding from reality.

He was going to take her. 

Her bottom was bare to him, squirming desperately to escape the hard length that came to rest between the pale peach mounds. She felt cold, despite the heat of him trapping her by sitting on top of her legs. How could it possible to be so chilled to the core and yet sweating in fear? Desperation saturated each drop as she tried to figure her way out of this situation. Kunoichi we're taught that this could happen; an enemy could ravage you as a form or torture or even out of sheer hate. If she remained calm, she could escape. 

All of Sakura's calm left when she felt Sasuke's hands roughly grip her ass cheeks. Panic, thick and choking, rose in her throat as her pleas croaked into stunned silence. Using the calloused pads of his thumbs, he spread the the flesh covering her entrance as he pushed her cheeks apart, then he spat on the exposed pink flesh. The warm liquid quickly cooled as it trailed down the taunt flesh. Her breath became gasping rapid gulps as her wrestling intensified. Then she felt the hot point of flesh meet with her womanhood's canal. 

Her reprieve from vocal protest was ended as she began to scream. Her cries for mercy wrang through the small cell of a room as she shrieked so passionately that most of her words were unintelligible from fear. 

The noise fell on deaf ears as Sasuke pushed his pulsing member into her, forcing her vagina open with agonizing slowness. The lubrication from his saliva was scant, but that slowed him none. With deliberate viciousness, he drove forward until he buried his entire length into her, grunting with effort. 

Heavy full tears that felt like they could drown her flowed from her eyes as she wailed. There were no words now; just raw, crushing sound only broken by watery weezing breaths. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sasuke grit his teeth as he tried to adjust to the tight pressure of her. Squeezing was one thing but this was a vice grip and hardly pleasant. He didn't care about taking her raw, in fact, it excited him. Even if he had some chafing when this was over, he'd take it gladly. The education of his wayward little bitch would be worth whatever price it took. Still, he'd need to at least get some more spit down there to make this even remotely possible. 

He began to withdraw his cock as he looked down, hissing at the unaided friction. When he looked down, the spit he collected in his mouth went back down his throat in a hard lump. 

Blood. Crimson trails adorned his emerging shaft, more evident as he removed himself. Once free of her bodily clutch, rivlets dripped from her closing orifice as it worked to try to return to it's previously sealed state, never to be as whole as it was before. 

He was wrong. He'd been wrong. He'd made a mistake. He was punishing her for a betrayal that'd never been committed. 

Sound began to reach him as awareness of the moment began to reign him back to the world around him. He jerked stiffly as Sakura's howls beat into his ears.

Guilt flased through him and left his insides cold in it's wake. 'What have I done?' The rhythm of regret danced it's way through his thoughts. 

'Why are you upset?' 

That voice was back. The one that he could hear everywhere in his head but couldn't see.

'So she hasn't fucked anyone else. That's good. She's smart. That's what we want. All you have to do is keep it that way.'

He sat stock still as his mind tumbled. 

'Mark her. Be sure she remembers her purpose. Establish once and forever who she belongs to. She is yours. She proved it.'

A manic delight swelled in his chest. He took his hands off her rear and stood. Sakura didn't move. She lay on the floor, loudly weeping in defeat. 

Bending over, he grabbed the waistbands of her bottoms that'd been trapped around her thighs and pulled them off her legs. The girl was shivering now, and he was mystified to see that an actual small puddle had formed on the floor beneath her face. He assessed her shirt, which by now was little more than patches of fabric being held by a few determined small threads. That was a total loss. He grabbed a kunai and cut the shoulder straps deftly, managing to sever both the shirt and her bra straps without cutting Sakura. As he pulled the front parts of each free from under her body, she began to shriek again. 

In contradiction of his violating actions, he cooed softly into the nin's ear as he turned her over on the floor so she could face him. He got back to his knees again then, this time his body between her thighs instead of trapping them under his. He brought her now naked body close to his, pulling her into his lap. 

"Stop screaming, Sakura. You did good. I'm so glad I don't have to hurt you. Youve been faithful to me. Good girl."

Her shaking became more violent as she tried to process this radical contradiction. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, one hand trailing back up to smooth over her hair. 

"I'm going to make sure this doesn't happen to you anymore, okay? No one will touch you but me. I'm going to mark you. Just so you'll remember and no one will bother you because you will know who you already belong to, right?"

She was hiccupping as she tried to catch her breath and quiet her sobs. He traced his teeth over her ear ever so softly. 

"After today, no one but me will enter you because even after the bruises fade, you won't forget that you are mine."

He nuzzled his nose into her hair as he began to grind his newly awakened cock against her. 

"You kill before you let someone defile you."

She was starting to hyperventilate. He held her tight and tilted her head up, burying his face into the crook of her neck. 

"You will kill them. If you don't, we both know I will kill you."

Sakura's body began to convulse. He didn't mind. She was strong. She could take it. Pride filled his heart as he brought his mouth to the space between her neck and shoulder, precisely where his own curse mark resided on his skin. He snapped his teeth down on her.

He felt her mouth yank open as her soundless scream halted her convulsions. A true smile passed his lips as he bit harder and harder until he tasted the sharp copper proof of her skin breaking. Satisfied, he leaned back and studied his handiwork. The impression was deep, and it was jarring. Quite a few of his teeth had left holes in her abused skin. 

"Good, Sakura. Very good."

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sakura wished she could pass out and escape, even if only in her mind. As much as she hated to admit, his initial brutality was preferable to this. Before, his single minded focus on taking her was horrible, but she was free to wallow in her agony; stay in the sure emotions of fear and anguish. This shift was unexpected. In fact, it was worse.

The body's response to inescapable pain can be nearly irrational in it's search for relief. Right now, limbs burning, face bruising and core raw, Sakura was destitute. She wanted to be comforted. She wanted soft words and tender care. In her mind, she knew that the only people capable of giving her true comfort were in Konoha. Her body did not share the same sentiment. 

Was this the beginning of insanity? Her convulsions had been nothing short of the physical manifestation of the war in her head. Her body warmed in his arms as he spoke softly, despite the threat of death. So battered was her psyche that anything other than a blow was acceptable to soothe her terror, no matter what her terror tried to warn her of. Then he bit her. 

Being electrocuted was bad. Teeth tearing flesh, she knew now, was just as bad, if not worse. Tiny fireflies danced for only her eyes to see. She was sure she'd pass out, if not from pain, from suffocation. She couldn't breathe, couldn't scream, couldn't think. She sat frozen in his lap. 

He ran his tongue over the bleeding punctures. She couldn't hear all that he said now. His murmurs weren't loud enough to get past the sound of her rushing blood in her ears. 

He'd marked her. He was right of course. It would heal. She was sure she could heal it herself once the chakra inhibitors we're gone, but it would leave a scar nonetheless. With constant application of the proper skin treatment, the scar would fade too. 

She wouldn't forget it though. Never. Even if she wanted to. He may as well have branded her. It'd wait there for her acknowledgement, under her skin, until the day she did indeed die. 

'It's over now,' she tried to tell herself. 'He made his point. I'm ripped open and aware of his claim on me. He will let me go now.' As she tried clearing her head, she felt his wandering hand. 

Holding her steady with one arm that seemed super human in it's strength, he brought his other up her back. He smoothed his open palm over her spine, then around to her flat stomach. His steady rough hands travelled over her rib cage, then collected her small left breast. 

The tears were back now as she began to shake her head repeatedly. He leaned his head down further as he tilted her back, mouth making soft tsks against her skin. He licked the valley between her to peaks, then trailed his tongue over to her captive nipple. She felt such self hatred as she licked the rosy nub, acutely aware of it's hardened state. 

He rested the side of his head against her chest and spoke his understanding. "I know you don't want it, Sakura. The body is such a traitor. Always weak. Always a slave." He licked her again, the saliva warming the flesh his breath had chilled. "I know about that. You will learn to master it. I don't mind seeing it, though. No one else can." He gathered her mound it a painful grip, protruding it in his clutch so it was at it's fullest. "Ever."

This time the world did go dark for a few moments. Blissful unconsciousness that was over far too fast. When she came to, the warm blood flowing from the angry gashes felt nearly cold compared to the heat of the ruined areola's skin. 

Her delayed scream seemed to surprise him. His eyes darted to hers reproachfully. "SAKURA. Do not scream in my fucking ear again." He held her gaze as she attempted to choke the noise back down before it could reach her lips. What resulted was a loud undulation from her throat that only came out when she had to breathe. Her nose was running from the constant tears and by now was stuffed. He didn't look away as he snaked his hand between then and stroked the nub at the head of her core. 

The resulting shout seemed to have been forgiven once she clamped her mouth shut again. The touch on her already sensitive skin was something akin to torturous in it's own right. There was pleasure somewhere in the blossom of affliction that came with it. He ran his index finger over her clit in random intervals, never allowing her to brace for the jolt that accompanied it. 

After a few of these, he dipped his fingers lower, and to her horror, she felt them slick against the sore and irritated hole. He made no outward sign of acknowledgement, damning or otherwise. He simply ran his index and forefingers over it softly as he coaxed more of her own lubrication from her. She turned her head and tried to curl away as much as she could manage, but he held her fast, eyes ever assessing her. Finally, he plunged both digits into her. 

She hissed at the awful intrusion. She whimpered in subdued cries as she felt him work them in and out of her. He pried her more and more open, adding a third finger to get her ready to accept his waiting appendage. Wet warm juices dripped from her and covered his hand then dotted his lap. She began to shake again, knowing what was to come. 

He lowered her to the ground as he used his thumb to stroke her clit while he widened her a bit more. She was miserable feeling the pleasure grow. She wanted to die. How could she ever like this? She loathed her body now, vowing to never forgive herself as she felt goosebumps rise on her skin. His other hand was rubbing over her right side in soothing strokes. Somewhere in the haze of conflicting sensations, she felt him grip her right side hard. Too hard. Iron strong. Was that his fingernails? What was he doing?! What-

New pangs joined the melody of anguish in her brain as he dug his fingernails as deep into her flesh as he could, seeking more of her liquid life. When he broke the surface, he dug more with his finger tips, tearing the skin more until she was screaming despite his warning. 

He withdrew his hand and slapped her soundly. She didn't care. Couldn't care. She was losing her mind, she was sure if it. This was incomprehensible. She hoped he would kill her now. She didn't want to live anymore if she'd have to see this in the mirror. Instead, he removed his fingers and shoved his cock into her in a swift hard push. 

Somehow the pain was worse this time. There was too much going on. She felt bile rising in her throat and started to choke and sputter. Mercilessly, he covered her mouth and pinched her nose. Her eyes bugged wildly as she fought for control of her contracting lungs and throat. Heart hammering, she managed to find the space between the attempts at finding air and swallowed down the acid from her stomach. He watched her gulp and waited a second more before allowing her oxygen again. She gasped desperately, willing the spider dark edges of her vision to regain color. He just stared, eyes impassive. 

When her breathing gained a stable rhythm, he moved inside her again. He drug himself out of her, then pushed back inside. There was only red hot pain. All consuming and unrelenting. She squeezed her eyes shut and bore it as he found a steady pace, stretching her and filling her to his pleasure. She did not want to see his eyes anymore. She wanted to forget that stare that appraised her as though she was as inconsequential as a dog. She bit her bottom lip and wept bitterly as her ripped into her. 

He was faster now, his usually silent breathing becoming heavier. She stifled a screech as he grabbed hold to both of her hips and lifted them so he could get a better angle. Her sobs came louder behind her pressed lips when she tasted metallic scarlet on her tongue from her own bite as he began to rutt into her heat. She thought she'd vomit, but her memory of the last time she nearly did demanding the reflux stay down. 

Sasuke was grunting now, losing himself in the soon coming climax. She held as still as she could, ready for it to just be over. Then a new fear gripped her. She'd been having periods for 2 years now. She could get pregnant. That terror made her eyes shoot open. The slight light in the cell burned into her eyes as she looked up at him. He was looking at her abdomen with squinted eyes. 'Please, Kami! Not that! I beg you, not that!'

She nearly lost consciousness again from the relief that flooded her as he pulled out of her. His purpled dick flopped forward, glistening with her juices and the lingering traces of blood. He slid it over her navel but twice before it twitched violently, sending jets of sticky white ejaculate over her torso. She felt it splatter on her, nearly searing on her sweat drenched skin. She shivered at the contrast as her body adjusted to the absence of him. 

She watched his heaving chest, not daring meet his gaze. She lay there for an eternity of minutes, and when he didn't move from over her but also touched her no further, she drew her legs up and turned her body. While shifting, she was aware of him removing his hands from the bruises he'd made on her narrow hips while she got to her side. His hands no longer on her body, she curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her bound arms around the joined legs. Maybe if she held herself tight enough, she could pretend she wasn't in pain. She could pretend she was home in her own bed, safe and sound. She closed her eyes and, while later than she would have liked, she was taken by the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I appreciate reviews. Also, I would still appreciate any tag ideas anyone can offer. See you soon.


	6. Act 1: Capture - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura wakes up after her encounter with Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay to those who have been waiting. This chapter will have suicidal thoughts and self harm, so if that is something that is not compatible with what you are okay with, please skip the chapter. 
> 
> Of course, I do not own Naruto, nor any of these characters.

When she told her eyes to open, she was aware of the muscles working to let her see. Still, nothing filtered through but hazy shadow. Swollen. That wouldn't do. 

She gathered chakra into her right hand, but when she began to raise it, pain seared through the appendage. She hissed as she pushed through the discomfort to aid her vision. 

The past, the nightmare, was on the edge of her thoughts, but she kept it away. It was too large to acknowledge; better to not think about and put off as long as she could. Besides, it couldn't be real what she thought had happened, no matter how much it was hurting to try sit up right now. 

It took 4 tries, the second one so strenuous she'd lost consciousness, the fourth was successful but brought screams that bounced off the walls. 

No one came. Of course. She was alone here. An act of charity and gift of independence was what they'd called letting her have her own place while they went on their trip. "The family house would be to big to manage and pay bills at," they'd said. Her parents wouldn't be back in Kanoha for months yet. 

Certainly not in time to come help her from this bed. 

She'd finished reducing the swelling in her eyes, but sat with lids shut. Her nerves were awakening all over her body now; denial was starting to become more difficult. Finally she opened her eyes to her bedroom, shadowed, dark and cold. 

The curtains were drawn tight, little to no light coming through, not at all how she usually kept them. Her eyes fell in anguish. She couldn't escape this nightmare. 

Clenching her teeth against the screeching in pain, she slowly moved her body so she was seated on the side of the bed. Returning chakra to her hands, both now, she tried to heal what she could of her legs so she'd be able to hold her own weight when she stood. By the time she was sure, she was tired again. It'd likely take days to heal this on her own in this state. 

She stood then, swaying before finding balance on legs that burned and wobbled like hot steel. With whimpering gasps, she made her way to the bathroom. No curtains there so no need to turn on the light. Then the light bulbs won't hurt her eyes on top of everything else when she sees herself. 

She crossed the threshold of the bathroom, soft sunshine of early morning shining through the window to her right beside the mirror. She turned to it and staggered back a step. 

Never before had she been angry with the size of the looking glass, large enough to capture her from the knees up. Her eyes roved over the surface, taking the bruises and burns along her thighs peeking beyond the white cloth on her body and her face. 

White cloth with a purple binding. She swayed violently again as she snatched at the offensive garment. Yanking it and the cord off, she turned in around and saw the fan. She screamed then, a hoarse cry that croaked out of her dry throat as she threw the shirt to the ground and stomped it, almost losing her balance and falling. As she ground her heel into the crest her eyes caught her naked reflection again then widened in horror. 

She may as well have been born red and purple. Her entire torso was discolored with the bruises and lacerations. She saw the bite marks on her breasts and the rips in her side. She was acutely aware of the fact that were stitches in the deep gashes there and no dried blood from the bites or on her legs. Her heart was pounding as she took in the damage, connecting the once blur of all over pain to specified sources. Eyes fell then on the mark on her neck. It was the worst of all of them, still red and angry, puncture holes still in her skin.

Raw stings and heat started at her core as warm liquid began running down her legs to the floor, eyes locked on the beaten woman before her. Finally her strength failed; legs crumbling to bring her to the floor atop Sasuke's shirt now soaked with urine and blood. She wept bitterly and audibly, anguish racking the fiber of her being. She couldn't live with this. Couldn't endure it. 

She crawled now to the tub, seeking the razor for her legs. She found it and slammed it on to the side of the tub breaking the plastic handle so it became a short sharp shiv. She brought it up to the center of the bite on her neck and raised it high. 

Faltering, she decided more pain for a bit wasn't as relieving as no more pain ever. She crawled to the sink now, using it to pull herself up high enough to see her face in the mirror. Leaning on it, she brought the point to her neck. Tears blurred her vision and flooded down her cheeks more times than she could count as her hand shook in front of her jugular. 

She wanted to be free. She couldn't leave this place looking this way, and she'd never be able to forget this. Tsunade could heal her in matter of hours, but she couldn't bear her teacher seeing her this way. It'd be a disaster. She couldn't tell anyone either because it'd make everything worse. She'd be ridiculed for being stupid enough to not ask for help, ostracized for being ruined and alone forever, and Naruto... this would break him, and he was already so torn up about Sasuke. 

She lowered her weapon. Her dying would hurt him too. They'd find out what happened if she killed herself this way. The very bite on her neck would make it obvious who had done this, not withstanding the Uchiha crest adorned garment on the floor. 

She pushed herself to standing once more. She couldn't die today. Not like this. She'd at least have to wait until she'd finished healing the scars and gotten rid of the shirt. Then she could let go. Just not today. 

That was the hope that caused her to throw the shiv in the wastebasket along with the nasty cloth. She got cleaning solution from the cabinet under the sink and disinfected the urine and blood off the floor on her knees, naked on the tile. After throwing the cleaning towel in the hamper, she got fresh ones from the linen closet and ran herself a scalding hot bath. She winced as she got into it and focused on trying get her chakra network back in exceptional working order for her task ahead.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Two hours water, she slowly staggered back to her room, wrapped in a towel and finishing a protein bar. She stopped in her tracks at the door. The curtains were open now, only the gauzy white liners covering half open blinds except for one that was open, soft wind outside making it billow with life. Her blood ran cold as she saw her made bed and a glass of water and pills on her nightstand. Fear and rage filled her yet again as she pushed her worn body to search the house for any traces of a chakra signature, but she knew she'd find none now. 

But he'd been here. Who knew how long, maybe the whole time she was asleep or in the bathroom. Watching her! Still invading her with his eyes. She screeched and grabbed the water glass and hurled it at the open window, missing it, effectively shattering the cup and getting water all over the wall. She went over and slammed the window closed, avoiding cutting her feet, then closed the curtains. All of them. She went through the entire house checking the windows and doors. Finally, heaving for breath, she returned to her room and climbed into bed. Pulling her knees to her chest while hugging her pillow, she shivered in anguish until she fell back to sleep, the only place she could escape to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends Act 1: Capture. Thanks for reading. I'll post the continuation as soon as I can.


End file.
